


Elsanna Week 7 - Modern AU

by NaeSpark



Series: Crystalise Our Hearts [8]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided to end Elsanna Week with a bang.</p></blockquote>





	Elsanna Week 7 - Modern AU

  My sister tugs my arm with an excited grin, so I follow her inside the theatre. It is our first anniversary as lovers, and Anna had decided to take us somewhere special. I'm a little fazed by her choice of a "special" location, but I honestly just want to make her happy and indulge her every wish.

  “Which movie are we watching?” I ask, realising she hasn't told me, yet.

  “Pacific Rim” Her eyes sparkle. “It has _robots_!”

  I roll my eyes and giggle softly. “Yay, robots...”

  “You're going to love it. You always do.” She hurries me to go buy the tickets, and we engage in a small argument over who would pay for them, earning some less than polite remarks from the queue behind us. We settle with a compromise: Anna buying my ticket, and me buying hers. We always end up doing that, but somehow also always waste time arguing over who would pay for what.

  I suppose we do it for the fun of it.

  We sit down, the chairs comfortable enough for my taste, and the seats offering a clear view to the screen. Anna reaches for my hand with confidence, stroking my fingers with her thumb. I feel happy. Her presence relaxes me more than any seat in the theatre, and that alone was enough to make me enjoy the movie. Anna is right, I always love whatever we watch; just not because of its content.

  As the movie begins, we glance at each other and smile, leaning onto each other. Everything seems to be completely perfect, until the sound of grumbled apologies reaches our ears and a couple of obnoxious children sit in the front row, followed by a large woman who happens to sit right in front of us.

  I can hear Anna fuming and gritting her teeth. Uh oh, I should get her out of here. Before she starts pointing some unpleasant fingers to the loud children, I drag her across the row and towards the door, closing it behind us.

  “I'm so done with rude people! UGH.” She stands on tiptoes with her hands on her hips, before walking back and forth. “You'd think they'd leave their brats at home not to bother people!”

  “Anna, it's okay, we can watch it another day...”

  “It's our _date_! They interrupted our _DATE_.” Her lower lip trembled and her eyes watered.

  “Oh” I drape my arm around her shoulders and squeeze her. “Hey.... It's okay. We're still on a date, right? We're still together. We can do whatever we want.” I smile reassuringly, before giggling out a teasing joke. “We could even bang somewhere and it'd be great.”

  I regret my joke as soon as I see Anna's expression changing and her smirk widening.

  “Anna. Anna, no.”

  It was too late, she was already pulling me towards the nearest bathroom, which was, thankfully, empty, and locking us in one of the cubicles.

  “Anna, I was joking, we can't do this in here!”

  “We can't? Are you sure?” She begins trailing my neck with kisses and I find it hard to say anything else without stuttering.

  “W-what if someone hears us?”

  “You'll just have to keep quiet, then.”

  I give up arguing as soon as Anna's lips reach my earlobe, suckling it gently. My hands shakily rest on her hipbones as I lean backwards. Her tongue meets the skin behind my ear and I'm forced to bite my own tongue not to let a whimper out.

  Despite what her tone made it seem, Anna is incredibly gentle and never forceful, taking her time to give me enough space to refuse her - which I can't. The situation arouses me more than I'm ready to admit, and Anna's hands know exactly where to touch. Her lips are pressing against the pulse on my neck, suckling and nibbling until my throat hurts from restraining the noise.

  I know the wall of the cubicle is cold, but I can barely feel it, much too distracted by my sister's body pressed against mine.

  I gasp when I feel her knee coming between my legs, kissing her in the heat of the moment. She responds to the kiss with hunger and amusement, holding my lower lip between her teeth.

  Her voice becomes hoarse as she murmurs my name, and my hands slide to cup her back pockets, stroking her behind and bringing her closer. I bite her neck, rejoicing at the tiny noises she makes trying to restrain her usual loudness.

  Anna's hands wander along my hips, crumpling my shirt up. Her nails drag on my skin, making me sigh on her neck, shutting my eyes. It's becoming unbearably hot, and part of me wishes she would rip off my shirt but, given the little space we have, I settle with having her hands stroke my spine as she kneels and kisses my stomach. She goes up and brushes her lips on my ribcage; I let my hands fall on her shoulders in a vague attempt not to fall over.

  Her teeth meet the lining of my bra, pulling it upwards to leave me bare. Shivering, I cover my mouth with my hand not to reveal our presence. My knees wobble when she breathes out against the skin of my breast, bringing her lips to my nipple. Her tongue circles it a few times before she pulls at it with her teeth and sly smile. She's enjoying every moment of this divine torture.

  I can't handle it anymore, pushing her against the opposite wall and undoing the buttons of her flannel. I kiss the freckles of her chest before trailing downwards to her belly button, aware of how ticklish she is. I feel her hands clutching my hair, determining my success, and I rise again to deliver my sweet payback.

  Her arousal is noticeable against the fabric of her bra, offering little resistence when I pull it down and proceed with a rougher replay what she did to me. I have the satisfaction of seeing Anna biting hard onto her sleeve, barely restraining her pleasure.

  I become gentler, using my tongue and hands slower, letting her enjoy the moment with a content smile.

  She suddenly opens her eyes and pulls me up by the collar of my shirt, kissing me full on the lips. My thigh presses against her crotch and the heat coming from it is enough to make me fear fainting out of dizziness. I don't think we could stop, even if we wanted to, pressing together and bringing our hands down each other's belts, undoing them clumbsily.

  Our mouths press together to restrain our moans, resulting on a mix of muffled names and curses that we can't contain. I slide my hand down her naval, meeting slick wetness and heat. She grunts, pressing her thumb against my clitoris, my my legs parting for her.

  Her hips bring her forward against my touch, her sex pressing against my fingers so desperately that my balance is crumbling, and my legs give in until I find myself seated on the latrine with Anna on top of me. She wraps her free arm around my neck, motioning me to continue.

  Burying my face on her shoulder, I press myself on the area I know Anna is most sensitive, barely able to focus when her fingers meet my needs.

  She gasps and presses herself harder against me, repeating my name over and over until we both cling onto each other and shake away the remnants of our orgasm.

  I drop my arms in exhaustion, panting against the fabric of her shirt. I flash a smile when I hear her giggling weakly in my ear, kissing my neck with trembling lips.

  “Happy anniversary...” I'm too tired to form a coherent sentence, nuzzling her shoulder instead. She nuzzles mine back with a happy sigh.

  We remain in each other's arms for a long time, recovering our strength and hoping to look somewhat decent enough to leave the theatre and go home. As soon as I'm alert enough to speak and recover the use of my senses, I panic.

  “Oh, goodness, it smells like...”

  “...sex.” Anna shrugs and fixes her hair nervously, getting up. “I hope nobody walks in, because this is totally what it seems like. Oh jeez, what have we done? What if someone catches us?”

  I can't stop myself from laughing. “ _Now_ you think about it?” I pat her forehead affectionately. “You should have thought of that before locking us in here, silly snowflake.”

  Relaxing, she fixes her clothes and holds out a hand, for me, after I'm done doing the same. I fix the collar of her shirt and peck her cheek. “Thank you for that. It was a great date.”

  Anna grins dangerously. “Maybe we should do it again sometime.”

  “You know what” I ignore her. “I'm hungry, we should get something to eat. And we should _walk_ there, to dissipate all these pheromones.”

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to end Elsanna Week with a bang.


End file.
